a good one, after the rain
by nneefa
Summary: Shivers ran down her spine, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was catching Rin's cold or because of the way he nuzzled his face into her hand - Written for Rin/Shiemi Week.


**notes** : inspired by a narusaku doujinshi by ladygt. credit for some of the dialogue goes to her. this was written for rinshi week; day five - bedridden

* * *

Guilt burrowed itself into the pit of Shiemi's stomach, like a hibernating squirrel. Rin was sick and, worst of all, it was all _her_ fault.

She stood directly over Yukio, hands held tightly to her chest, and watched him check his brother's temperature for the second time that evening. Their friends had all left a little over an hour ago, wishing Rin a speedy recovery, and although Yukio had told her three times already that everything would be okay; that Rin was a lot more resilient than this and would be back to his usual, sprightly self come morning, she'd decided to stay behind anyway.

He was bedridden with a cold, running a high fever, and it was all because she didn't have the heart to refuse his company during yesterday's journey home. He'd gotten caught in last night's rain shower, no doubt, as a result. So, she couldn't leave. Not yet. At least, not until she apologized properly.

" _Yukio_ , stop treating me like a child! I said I'm fine! S'only a little cold! I can still fight!"

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one, Nii-san. And you're not in any condition to go _anywhere_ , much less a mission; not until your fever subsides."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Rin spat, lifting himself up. "What are you, my _moth-!_ "

Rin wasn't given the chance to finish his saucy remark before he sneezed. Its loud and violent pitch sent the eldest twin's head flying back against his pillow, and he groaned into his hand with a sniffle before breaking into a fit of equally violent coughs. It broke Shiemi's heart to see him like that. He looked absolutely _miserable_.

"Yes, for now, I am your mother," was Yukio's reply. He brandished a box of tissues and wiped away the stream of mucus hanging from his brother's nose with an admonishing look. "And as your mother, I _order_ you to stay in bed and get some rest. Shiemi-san will even keep you company until I return. Right, Shiemi-san?"

Her cheeks suddenly brimmed red with color and she jumped a little when she realized that both twins were staring at her. "Y-yes, of c-course!" she said back agreeably.

Yukio smiled at her, and then at his brother. "I'll be back in a few hours, Nii-san. Your medicine is on the desk; make sure to take it with water after dinner. There's extra cooling sheets in the first aid kit next to your bed, and the blankets are located in the-"

"Jeez, alright, _mother_!" Rin growled through his teeth. "Stop your worrying and just go already. I already _know_ where everything is."

Yukio laughed then, in what could only be described as a teasing gesture, before he finally went to gather his things to leave; however, before he fully exited their bedroom, head peeking through the door, he gave Rin his usual, closed-eyed smile. The one that was usually laced with a threat.

"And do be sure not to sneak out while I'm gone, Nii-san. I'll know right away. Rest well."

He closed the door before Rin could get a word in.

* * *

"Stupid Yukio," Rin growled between coughs and bites of his food. "He's treating me like a child."

"He's only worried about you, Rin. Everyone is," Shiemi said, grabbing several pieces of tissues and reaching over to wipe her friend's nose. Nii-chan squeaked in agreement from atop her head. Rin was just thankful that neither of them noticed the effect her gesture had on him. Satan's flames were _nothing_ compared to this.

"I-I told you already, didn't I?" he stuttered, sinking beneath his bed sheets when he'd ate all he could eat. He didn't have much of an appetite. "It's just a stupid cold. There's nothing to worry about."

His smile was as bright as ever, and the laugh that followed, though raspy, was as contagious as always, but Shiemi could bring herself to do neither. She was close enough to notice the deep, red swells under his skin. His eyes lacked their usual luster, looking more like pools of gray than blue. Sweat clung to his face like a second skin, and he could hardly sit still without swaying. He'd already collapsed in his meal twice.

As far as she could tell, there was nothing to smile about.

"Yeah, but…" Shiemi bit her lip to keep the tears from welling. "It's all my fault that you got sick, Rin. If I'd just went home a little earlier, this would've never happen. I… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, silly. I was the one that walked _you_ home, even though you told me not to, remember? It was my fault."

"But-"

Rin looked like he was about to say something, but he broke into another fit of violent coughs before he could. For a moment, Shiemi panicked, unsure of what to do, until she remembered that Yukio had left behind some medicine on the desk. She quickly poured a glass a water from the pitcher on the kotatsu, and handed it to Rin, along with his medicine. While he guzzled it down, Shiemi rubbed soft circles along his back, something her mother did whenever she wasn't feeling well. His skin burned hot beneath his shirt.

"Rin, are you okay?" she asked slowly, when his outburst finally died down.

"Yeah," he muttered, flashing her a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Shiemi."

She returned his smile in kind, feeling the tips of her ears burn, and helped ease him back into bed before moving to get more cooling sheets from the first aid kit. She replaced the one on his forehead with a fresh one, and though there was nothing keeping her hand there, Shiemi held it pressed against his face. He felt even more feverish than before. Hopefully, this helped.

"Rin, I'm sorry…," she apologized again. Tears gathered behind her eyes at full force. "I didn't mean to cause you so much troub-"

Rin sat up just enough to pinch her nose, albeit weakly, and grinned when she yelped. "I don't mind."

"Huh?" she managed.

"I mean it," he said, curling beneath his comforter. Shivers ran down her spine, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was catching Rin's cold or because of the way he nuzzled his face into her hand. "You're always helping me. You always find a way to pick me up whenever I'm down. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be right now."

" _Eh?_ " By now, the burn in her cheeks were starting to hurt.

"'Sides, having you here…," he starts, eyes half-lidded, "makes me feel better."

" _W-wha-?_ "

"Thanks."

Shiemi was sure her heart would jump out of her throat with the way it was beating right now. She felt paralyzed. Her hand felt hot; her skin felt as if it would melt off her body at any given moment. And this time, she was pretty sure it wasn't because she was catching Rin's cold either. It was only when she felt Rin's steady breathing against the palm of her hand that she dared to move.

He'd fallen asleep.


End file.
